THE PRIOR ART
The most pertinent prior art developed in the search appears to be the followings patents:
Bergstein 2,154,085 Black 3,317,111 Foley 3,260,440
Bergstein is wholly lacking in the teaching of a central panel element and is also lacking in the teaching of a construction whereby six equal size compartments are provided within a walled container upon erection of the partition. Black, while it teaches the dividing of a container into six equal compartments, is lacking in the teaching of a separating panel element which is foldably connected to one of the confronting panel elements, Black teaching the provision of a separating panel element folded up from a base panel rather than from one of a pair of confronting panel elements. Foley requires a great deal more paperboard in providing six cells than that required according to the teachings herein.